vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Machi Komacine
Summary Machi (マチ, Machi) is one of the members of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. She is the physically strongest of all the women in the Troupe and ranks 6th in the whole group in arm wrestling. She is extremely loyal to Chrollo Lucilfer. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Machi Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Nen User, Thief, Phantom Troupe Member #3 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Transmuter; Machi is a powerful Nen user- one of the strongest female Nen users shown so far, and is able to use the four basic techniques and all of the advanced techniques), Enhanced Senses (Machi was able to sense Zetsu users, however she was unable to pinpoint their exact location. She can detect bloodlust, which enabled her to find Killua despite being in complete darkness). Her eyes can adjust to complete darkness in a few seconds), Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Intuition (According to Chrollo and Nobunaga, Machi's hunches are often accurate. Her feeling that Uvogin was dead and that Gon and Killua were connected to the "Chain Dude" proved to be correct, even when Gon and Killua themselves did not know about Kurapika's involvement with the Phantom Troupe), Photographic Memory, Thread Manipulation, Limited Healing (Machi can completely re-attach severed limbs, down to each individual vein), Body Puppetry (She can use her threads like a puppeteer and control the movement of bodies), Body Control (Machi can contract her muscles to make it so that Killua couldn't reach her vital organs and to prevent him from retrieving his hand), Immense Pain Tolerance (Was unaffected by having multiple fractured ribs) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to Bonolenov Ndongo and is superior to Kortopi) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Is one of the fastest Troupe members. Reattached all of Hisoka's bone, flesh, and veins in seconds. Was fast enough to react when Kurapika kidnapped Uvogin. Noticed that Gon was going to move and intercepted him before he even started) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Ranks 6th in arm-wrestling in the Troupe. Can physically lift several adult men with her threads effortlessly. Physically restrained Killua) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: Immensely High (Should be comparable to other members of the Troupe.) Range: Standard Melee Range, Planetary with Nen Threads. Standard Equipment: Sewing Needles. Intelligence: Above Average, possibly higher. Machi managed to figure out the strategy that Hisoka used to defeat Kastro, proving herself to be quite observant. She is also capable of keeping her cool at most times, a feat that stems from her naturally cold attitude as much as from her determination. Both Chrollo and Nobunaga acknowledge her intellect, and state that her hunches are rarely incorrect. She correctly deduced that Uvogin was already dead and that Gon and Killua were connected to Kurapika. The anime heavily implies that Machi possesses eidetic memory, as she "captured" Hisoka's arm wounds like a camera with her eye. Weaknesses: The longer her threads, the weaker they are. If the thread itself leaves her hand, their tensile strength drop significantly. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Machi is a proficient Nen User being able to use all the basic and advanced techniques *'Nen Threads:' Machi transmutes her aura into threads to manipulate her target's movements like a puppeteer. She can also use them to capture, strangle or cut enemies. The strength of the threads is inversely proportional to their length: a thread as long as the Earth's diameter would be as strong as cotton, but a one-meter long thread could lift a ton. If the threads leave Machi's fingers, their ultimate strength drops significantly. **'Nen Stitches (念ネン糸シ縫ほう合ごう, Nenshi Hōgō):' Machi is capable of creating threads which can be lengthened without limit out of her aura and can only be seen by using Gyo. These threads can be used to sew open wounds and even to completely reattach severed limbs in a short time. From what she said after reattaching Hisoka's arm and since the magician was able to move his fingers immediately after the operation, it is reasonable to think the stitches also have moderate regenerative properties, either revitalizing the dead cells or stimulating the production of new ones. Gallery Genei_machi.jpg|Machi's anime design Nen_Staches.gif|Nen Stitches MachiNenThreads.png|Nen Threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Chi Users Category:Thread Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Thieves Category:Longevity Users Category:Healers Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8